


Tipping Points

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch





	Tipping Points

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Dealing with Sam could be so frustrating at times, and now was definitely one of those times.

The only thing they had to do today was research, a simple trip to the library. All Dean needed to do was look up a few historical records for a hunt, but Sam wasn't having it, not today. Today was one of his bad days and Dean should have never insisted they leave the cabin.

Sam was unsettled to say the least. He couldn't sit still, and whenever someone passed too close, he would throw them a dirty look. Dean had to constantly stop and speak to him, telling him to settle down.

"Sam you need to calm down," Dean said finally. "You're making this take twice as long as it should."

Sam looked over at Dean, narrowing his eyes, and then settled his gaze back on the window. Whatever had crawled up Sam's ass, it wasn't leaving anytime soon apparently.

Dean sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at him. "I'm not mad, Sammy. Just try to chill, all right? I'm almost done."

Dean finally found what he needed and made copies while Sam found his way to a chair in the corner and proceeded to plonk down.

"All right, Sam," Dean said. "I've got what we need. Ready?"

Sam practically growled at Dean when he tried to catch his elbow to lead him back to the car.

"What's your problem, man?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam shot him a bitch face that could kill.

"That's not exactly helping me understand, Sam."

Sam huffed, walking past Dean, leaving him standing there looking just as confused and frustrated as he felt.

Dean wanted to choke him. It was that simple. There was a time for patience but today Sam was pushing past it. It was like his brother was purposely going out of his way to make life even more difficult for them both.

Dean gritted his teeth as he pulled the car away from the curb. Every little huff from Sam made his blood pressure spike.

The pulled into the driveway to the cabin and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

Once they were inside, Sam went straight to his room without word. Dean raked a hand over his face and groaned.

"Don't think you're staying in there all night," Dean hollered. "I'm not playing, Sammy. I mean it. I've had enough of your shit today."

There was a bang and then heavy footsteps. A second later, Sam was standing face to face with Dean.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Sam said carefully, slowly, making sure to get each word out correctly.

Dean cocked his head to the side and raised a brow. "Actually, I do. Suck it up."

Sam growled and shoved Dean. "Shut up."

"No, you're the one that's being a bitch today. Since the moment you woke up, you've been nothing but a cranky diva. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to deal with you when you're like this?"

Sam opened and closed his mouth as he tried to pick his words, his chest heaving in anger as he did. "It's hard … for me." Sam spoke slowly, fighting to put the words in order. "It's not easy, De." Sam was near tears. He was struggling so much it broke Dean's heart. "I watch you do things … things I used to do. I was smart—"

"Sam… you're still smart."

Sam pursed his lips, shaking his head. "I might be better, de, but I'm not the same."

"Jesus, Sammy. Is that what you really think?"

Sam swallowed hard and looked down. "I hate the library. Reminds me of what I can't do."

Dean's heart contracted painfully. He never thought…

"Sam…" Dean moved to comfort Sam, but Sam pulled away. Dean wasn't having it though. He wasn't going to let Sam walk away thinking, believing, what he did. He stepped around Sam and blocked his path, forcing him to face him.

Sam dropped his head, his hair falling down like a curtain over his eyes.

"I need you to look at me, Sam." Dean reached up and cupped Sam's face, turning and lifting it gently to face him. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I should have thought and I didn't. I forgot how hard this is for you, too. I was being selfish and I'm sorry. I really am. But please, don't believe you're not the same man you always were. You're still you. The only thing that's changed is your heart has gotten bigger."

A tear streaked down Sam's cheek and Dean couldn't restrain himself any longer. He pulled Sam down against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Sam's large hands twisted in the fabric of Deans shirt as he began to shake with sobs.


End file.
